


50 phrases Sparrington

by Melie



Series: 50 phrases - Sparrow/Norrington [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 phrases Sparrow/Norrington, thèmes religieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 phrases Sparrington

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de spoilers sur le troisième film, beaucoup de ces phrases sont dîtes entre les deux premiers, un peu pendant le deuxième, et une qui peut être placée n'importe quand. Beaucoup de n'importe quoi, une ou deux phrases sérieuses... mais il faut vraiment, vraiment les chercher.

**#01 - Paix**  
"Fous moi la paix" : il le lui disait souvent, tout en pensant le contraire.

 **#02 - Croix**  
Bien qu'il semblât tout prendre à la légère, Norrington savait que la croix de Jack n'était pas si facile à porter.

 **#03 - Symbole**  
"En gage de mon amour pour toi" : et Jack le laissa seul sur le rivage, avec juste un galet dans la main et un double sentiment d'humiliation.

 **#04 - Plaie**  
Il avait fini par lui taillader le bras lors de l'un de leurs sempiternels combat, qui s'était arrêté net, et en regardant la plaie Norrington se dit qu'il devaient tous les deux être vraiment ivres ce jour là.

< b>#05 - Bois</b>  
Le Black Pearl s'était un peu trop éloigné de l'île, y laissant son capitaine seul avec le Commodore et assez de bois pour faire un grand feu : Jack s'y donna à cœur joie sous l'œil éberlué de Norrington également coincé là, l'Intrépide ayant également été emporté au large.

 **#06 - Blanc**  
"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'acharne à me poursuivre, je suis innocent, blanc comme… blanc, quoi."

 **#07 - Vin**  
Une fois, il réussit à l'arrêter, et le surprit en lui apportant du vin et un dîner pour deux dans sa cellule, juste avant qu'il ne s'en échappe.

 **#08 - Pâtes**  
Les soldats de l'Intrépide regardaient leur plat de pâtes avec méfiance, s'attendant presque à les voir bouger, et se demandant pourquoi ils devaient aller aussi loin pour un seul homme.

 **#09 - Sérum**  
Au grand scientifique qui cuvait son rhum à côté de lui et lui expliquait ses théories extravagantes à propos de "sérums" et autres, Norrington aurait bien voulu demander s'il connaissait un antidote à l'obsession.

 **#10 - Pardon**  
"Essayons donc… pardon de te faire courir jusqu'au bout du monde, pardon de te maltraiter ainsi, pardon d'avoir sauvé ta fiancée à ta place et… c'est bon, maintenant, tu viens ?"

 **#11 - Fils**  
"Alors, mon fils, demanda le capitaine Teague, parle-moi de tes dernières conquêtes…"

 **#12 - Buisson**  
Norrington repoussa violemment Sparrow lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de deux pirates, cachés derrière un buisson.

 **#13 - Feu**  
Norrington se réveilla dans une tanière misérable, espérant que Jack n'avait ni emmené, ni mis le feu à ses vêtements.

 **#14 - Sentence**  
"Commodore Norrington, mima le capitaine Jack Sparrow, je vous condamne à… quatre jours de corvées, et vous devrez exécuter absolument TOUS mes ordres !"

 **#15 - Banc**  
"Oh, je vois un banc de terre là-bas… laissons-y le Commodore, après tout l'Intrépide nous suit de peu."

 **#16 - Est**  
"Cap vers l'Est !" s'exclama Jack en montrant obstinément la mauvaise direction, avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, manquant d'écraser Norrington au passage.

 **#17 - Saint**  
Norrington se demandait parfois si les pirates avaient un saint patron, juste par curiosité.

 **#18 - Hercule**  
"Avant toi, non, j'ai juste eu un chien… il s'appelait Hercule."

 

 **#19 - Pierre**  
Norrington lança une pierre en direction de l'horizon, espérant qu'elle atteindrait le Black Pearl, où qu'il se trouve en ce moment, et surtout la tête de son capitaine.

 **#20 - Marche**  
"Capitaine, ça fait trois heures qu'on marche… vous êtes sûr qu'ils ont établi leur campement sur cette île et qu'on doit leur faire une attaque surprise ?"

 **#21 - Rempart**  
Le Commodore n'avait jamais réussi à se construire un rempart contre l'imprévisibilité de Jack Sparrow.

 **#22 - Oiseau**  
Sortant des quartiers de Bekett, il vit un oiseau s'envoler : ce n'était donc pas le bon.

 **#23 - Rivière**  
"Oui, je suis tombé dans une rivière en venant te rejoindre… fais-moi un peu de place, j'ai froid."

 **#24 - Fidélité**  
"Encore après nous… c'est qu'il est fidèle, le commodore…" nota Gibbs sans remarquer le sourire de son capitaine.

 **#25 - Destruction**  
"Au lit, Commodore Norrington… avant de commencer à détruire tout ce que tu touches !" s'exclama Jack en voyant le verre brisé.

 **#26 - Rituel**  
Se soûler avant, c'était un rituel : il espérait chaque fois pouvoir oublier après.

 **#27 - Soumission**  
"Je me soumets devant toi… non, je plaisante."

 **#28 - Culte**  
Depuis qu'il avait volé une perruque au Commodore, le capitaine du Black Pearl y vouait un culte, sous l'œil éberlué de ses subordonnés.

 **#29 - Fuite**  
C'est Jack qui aurait du demander "pourquoi tu me suis", et lui "pourquoi tu me fuis", et non pas l'inverse !

 **#30 - Rouge**  
"Un soleil rouge se lève ce matin… debout, M. Norrington, espèce de fainéant !"

 **#31 - Monolithe**  
"Ce cher Commodore m'invite à un combat près du monolithe, annonça Jack Sparrow en remontant à bord ; que quelqu'un aille me chercher ce que cela signifie !"

 **#32 - Sacre**  
"Je te sacre Maître de l'Acharnement… tu peux embrasser celui qui t'a sacré maintenant."

 **#33 - Sanctuaire**  
"La prochaine fois, on se battra dans un sanctuaire… avec un peu de chance ta conscience te travaillera enfin !"

 **#34 - Augure**  
"Mmh… la perruque me dit que c'est de bon augure," déclara sérieusement Jack.

 **#35 - Supplique**  
"Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie… bon, d'accord alors."

 **#36 - Chant**  
"Si vous n'êtes pas du genre à chanter sous la pluie, M. Norrington, vous êtes le bienvenu parmi mon équipage !"

 **#37 - Orateur**  
Chaque jour, Norrington se demandait si Jack était bon orateur ou si son équipage s'était rallié à lui parce qu'il n'avait vraiment rien de mieux à faire.

 **#38 - Communauté**  
Jack passa le bras autour de son épaule et lui proposa de rejoindre la communauté des mal-aimés.

 **#39 - Désert**  
"Oh, il viendrait nous chercher au milieu du désert."

 **#40 - Immolation**  
"Tiens, faudra qu'on fasse une immolation un jour… je ne sais pas ce que c'est, j'ai juste entendu le mot, et ça m'avait l'air chouette."

 **#41 - Félicité**  
Norrington ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre ; il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Sparrow tenait à le féliciter personnellement pour son travail alors qu'il s'était, certes, autant tué à la tâche que les autres, mais avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme apparent.

 **#42 - Guerre**  
"Et si vous cessiez un peu de me faire la guerre, Commodore Norrington ?"

 **#43 - Couronne**  
Cette fois, il le laissa avec une couronne de ficelle sans doute faite à partir d'un vieux cordage, toujours en gage de son amour.

 **#44 - Lys**  
Et tout ça sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de roses ni de lys ni aucune fleur en fait.

 **#45 - Superstitieux**  
Les pirates étaient par définition superstitieux, aussi Norrington se demandait comment ils le prendraient s'ils apprenaient ce qui se tramait réellement entre lui et le capitaine du Black Pearl.

 **#46 - Dôme**  
"Oui, je me suis dit que tu aimerais visiter un peu la région… pas mal de trucs sympas, des dômes, des coupoles, et tout ça…"

 **#47 - Séparation**  
Chaque fois, il lui disait que la séparation était difficile mais qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de prendre le large, alors Norrington s'asseyait et attendait que l'Intrépide, ou n'importe qui en fait, le retrouve, pour qu'il puisse continuer à poursuivre ce satané Jack Sparrow, jusqu'à la prochaine capture et le prochain abandon sur une île ou un banc de terre.

 **#48 - Etat**  
"On se demande ce que je lui ai fait, disait Jack au responsable de l'auberge, pour qu'il se mette dans des états pareils à chaque fois qu'il me voit."

 **#49 - Cercle**  
Sparrow dessinait des cercles dans le sable en attendant l'arrivée du Black Pearl, souriant à l'idée que Norrington ait préféré se venger à sa manière plutôt que de le capturer pour de bon, pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à l'attraper.

 **#50 - Foi**  
Quelque part, chacun avait foi en l'autre : l'un savait qu'il serait toujours poursuivi, et l'autre qu'il ne s'enfuirait jamais trop loin. 


End file.
